


Family

by bel_halliwell



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_halliwell/pseuds/bel_halliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship. Chloe and Beca are talking, and the topic of their families come up.<br/>Response to the 'family' prompt on tumblr for bechloe week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Family

Chloe strolls down the hallway with her eyes down on the cell phone in her hand. She had just gotten a text from Aubrey, who said she missed her and was having a great week at her job and she hoped Chloe was doing well. After shooting off a quick reply (Miss you too Aubs! Skype chat this weekend, definitely. Glad the job’s going well!), she stows her phone in her pocket and fumbles for her keys to the dorm.

As the door swings open, she is greeted by the sight of Beca, sitting at her desk with a textbook open in front of her. Her laptop, which is normally close by and open to a music program whenever the brunette is in the room, is sitting forlornly on the bed, closed.

“Hey, Chloe!” Beca says brightly, getting up and moving the short distance to the door. Without allowing Chloe a moment to properly step inside the room or even put her bag down, Beca pulls her into a soft kiss.

Chloe closes her eyes as she deepens the kiss, allowing a hand to trail its way up Beca’s side and wind into her hair. She manages to kick the door closed with her foot, and releases a faint moan as Beca slides her arms around her waist and pulls her body in tight.

When oxygen becomes a necessity, they break the kiss and rest their foreheads together, breathing heavily to catch their breaths. Chloe marvels how just a kiss with Beca gets her heart racing, even after three weeks of dating.

“I missed you today,” Chloe says sincerely.

“I missed you too. How were your classes?” Beca asks.

“Oh, the usual, nothing too exciting,” Chloe replies. “What about you, what have you been up to this afternoon?”

“Uh, just studying,” Beca replies shrewdly.

Chloe’s eyes narrow slightly, and she pulls away from Beca, moving her hands to her hips. “Studying?” she repeats skeptically.

“Yeah, you know, that thing you taught me, where I read my textbook and stuff,” Beca replies, as she gestures to the open textbook on her desk.

“Oh, I know what studying is,” Chloe tells her. “But you don’t do it, unless I’m making you, or you have a final the next day. And the last I checked, you don’t.”

Beca sighs, and turns to flop down on her bed. Chloe follows, and curls into her side.

“So, I bumped into my dad today, when I was coming out of my Lit class,” Beca says after a few moments, and Chloe nodded. She wasn’t too sure what the problem was yet, considering she thought Beca’s relationship with her father had been progressively improving over the past few months.

“And he started chatting to me about his classes, and then casually mentioned that he has a new TA for one of his classes who is a ‘good looking, well educated young man who likes music’,” Beca brings her hands up to elaborate the quote marks, “and then suggests that maybe I might be interested and he’d be happy to organize a night out to dinner for us!” With that, Beca growls and burrows her face into Chloe’s neck.

For Beca’s sake, Chloe does her best not to laugh, although that doesn’t stop the small smile that flits across her lips. “Beca,” she starts, “he’s your dad. He just wants you to be happy.”

“But I am happy,” Beca mumbles in reply.

Chloe smiles. “I know. But he doesn’t know that. He’s your family, he cares about you.”

Beca props herself up on an elbow, and looks down at Chloe. “Do you want me to tell him about, uh, us?”

Chloe shakes her head. “No. I mean sure, if you want to, but it doesn’t bother me at all if you don’t want to. I don’t know how…open he is about female relationships, but either way, it’s totally up to you.”

Beca nods, and reaches down to place a light kiss on Chloe’s lips. “You’re the best,” she murmurs. “What about you, would your parents care that you’re, uh, dating a woman?”

Chloe ponders this for a moment, and shakes her head. “I doubt they’d care at all,” she says slowly, “however I probably won’t tell them yet. I’d like to tell my brothers though, we’re pretty close, and they would love you.”

“How old are they?” Beca asks curiously. “We’ve been together for three weeks, and friends for a lot longer, yet this is the first I’m hearing about you having brothers.”

Chloe smiles. “You’re right. Well, Ryan is twenty eight, he’s a paramedic, and has been engaged to his girlfriend Emma for about three years. Tyler is twenty seven, single, and a firefighter. Jake is an English teacher, he’s twenty six, and he’s been dating a girl for a few months now. Even though I’m younger than all of them by three to five years, we’re really close and they’re super protective of me. They would love you though, especially Tyler – he loves music.”

“Sounds like growing up in your house was fun,” Beca says, and Chloe can just detect a trace of wistfulness in her voice.

“You’re an only child, right?” Chloe asks softly.

Beca nods. “Yep, just me. And while I didn’t have a horrible childhood, like I always had what I needed, but I was never close to my parents. My dad’s always been a college professor, so he was always working. And my mom’s an executive for some big company, so would always be working or going to the spa. She and my dad would fight so much, and they got divorced when I was fourteen. They should have gotten divorced years before that though. And I went to live with my mom, although to be honest, I wouldn’t see her much. She had a housekeeper come twice a week to clean the house and get groceries, but otherwise I just took care of myself. I didn’t mind too much, because I’ve always had music, but I always wished I had brothers.”

“Honestly, I can’t even picture what it would have been like growing up as an only child,” Chloe muses. Her hand that is around Beca’s waist grips a little tighter. “But either way, we’re lucky for our families and how things happened, because otherwise we might not be here together.”

“That’s definitely a good point,” Beca replies with a grin, and leans down to kiss Chloe. This time, she doesn’t pull away, and just closes her eyes to lose herself in the moment.

———

Two days later, Chloe logs onto Facebook while doing research in the library, hoping that Aubrey might be online. However, before she can even check her chat list, an instant message pops up, the alert chime causing her to hastily turn the computer’s volume down.

Hey lil sis, long time no talk! How’s life at Barden going for you?

The message is from her older brother, Ryan, and Chloe’s mind flashes briefly to her conversation with Beca a few days ago. Smiling, she taps out a quick reply.

Hey Ry! Life’s going well, super busy with classes, but doing okay. How about you?

Pretty good. Emma’s started wedding planning, she’s apparently decided we’ve been engaged for far too long now, so expect a save the date in the mail sometime in the next few weeks.

Chloe grins, because she gets along really well with his fiancée and she also loves weddings. How exciting! Bet mom can’t wait for that.

Mom’s pretty thrilled. Be warned though, ever since Emma started the wedding planning, Mom’s been casually dropping hints to Tyler and Jake about them settling down. You could be next.

Thanks for the heads up, Chloe replies, filing that piece of information away in her mind for the next time her mother calls.

How about you, though, anything new happening in your love life?

Chloe stares at the computer screen for a moment, readying herself to answer her brother’s question. She is completely comfortable with her relationship with Beca, and her sexuality, but really hopes her brother will be accepting. She doesn’t think he wouldn’t be, but then again, all of her brothers are important to her, and she values their acceptance.

Well, actually, there is someone I’ve been seeing for a few weeks, she types.

A reply pops up nearly immediately. Great Chlo! What’s he like?

Chloe swallows slightly before tapping out her reply. Actually, I’m seeing a she. Her name’s Beca, she’s my roommate and co-captain of the Bella’s with me this year.

There’s no reply for several long seconds, and Chloe keeps her eyes glued to the screen. A moment later, the chat box shows that her brother is typing.

Chloe, that’s great! I’m really happy for you, he replies, and she exhales a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Much more confidently, she spends the next several minutes telling him more about Beca, and how happy she is.

I’m glad she makes you happy, Chloe. Although, even though Beca’s a girl, I’ll still have to make sure she’s good enough for you.

Chloe rolls her eyes, but can’t help the smirk on her face as she reads her brother’s message. Sure, she replies, but don’t blame me if I don’t introduce her to you guys anytime soon then.

Have you told the ‘rents, or Tyler or Jake yet?

Nope, not yet. I’ll tell Ty and Jake soon, although feel free to if you speak to them before I do.

Cool. Sorry Chlo but I gotta run, Emma’s just walked in the door with wedding cake samples. Love you!

Chloe quickly taps out a goodbye to her brother, and his icon changes to offline. Noticing that Aubrey is also offline, she logs out of Facebook and turns back to her research.

—————-

Several days later, Beca arrives at her dorm and opens up the door, hoping Chloe will be back from her class already. It’s Friday, and Chloe’s afternoon lecture on this day always runs late. Beca should really stop even hoping that Chloe would be out on time, but then again, she’s looking forward to a weekend spending time with her, and the rest of the Bella’s. As the door swings open, she glances down to her shoulder bag, pawing around to find her cell phone so she can text Chloe that she’s back at the room.

“You must be Beca,” a deep voice says from inside the room, and Beca’s head snaps up. There are three strange men in her room, and they all have their eyes trained on her. She takes a sharp breath, cell phone forgotten about, and holds her hands up in the air.

“Whoa, hi, what are you guys doing in my room?” she asks, taking half a step back into the corridor.

The one closest to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, shoots her a smile. “Relax! We’re Chloe’s brothers. We’ve come to surprise her, it’s been too long since we’ve hung out together.”

Beca exhales in relief, and steps back into the room. “Sorry, you guys startled me. But hi. I’m Beca, Chloe’s roommate.”

“And her girlfriend, right?” the brother leaning against Chloe’s desk asks. Beca pauses, and then nods.

“Allow me to introduce us,” the first brother on the bed says. “I’m Tyler. He,” he says, gesturing to the man against the desk, “is Ryan. And that’s Jake,” he finishes, nodding towards the third man, who was stretched out quite comfortably on Chloe’s bed.

“Nice to meet you guys,” Beca says, and her mind races to think of what to say next. She doesn’t get a chance, as Jake sits up and clears his throat.

“So, before Chloe gets back from class, we wanted to talk to you,” he says, and points to the chair at Beca’s desk. “Take a seat.”

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Beca does as she’s asked, but leaves the door open. She crosses the room to the desk and perches in the chair, fidgeting slightly with the rings on her fingers.

“I’ll get right to the point,” Ryan says, crossing his arms. “What exactly are your intentions with our little sister?”

Beca gaped slightly. “Are you guys serious?” she asks, unsure if they’re playing a trick on her or not. Chloe had told her that they were pretty easygoing, yet that’s definitely not a word Beca would use right now to describe them.

“Do we look like we’re kidding?” Ryan asks firmly.

“We just want to know where you think it’s going with her, to make sure you’re not going to break her heart or anything,” Tyler adds. “We’re her brothers; we have the responsibility of looking out for her.”

“Uh, okay,” Beca replies slowly. She really isn’t sure what to think at this point. “Well, we’ve been dating for nearly a month now, but we’ve been roommates since the start of the school year, and friends since last year.”

“And what if you guys break up? What are you going to do about the living situation then?” Jake butts in.

“Well, I don’t see us breaking up, however, should anything happen, we would discuss it like mature adults and work something out,” Beca says evenly. To be honest, she’s a little offended at the insinuation of her and Chloe breaking up, but for the sake of the fact that they are Chloe’s brothers, she doesn’t add her usual sarcastic comments.

“Do you see things becoming serious with her?” Tyler asks, with a slightly more friendly tone than his brothers are using.

“We haven’t really discussed it, however I do care for Chloe and if the relationship progresses that way, then yes, I do see things getting serious,” Beca answers. Personally, she hopes things will get serious with Chloe in the long run because she’s never felt this way for another person before, however she hadn’t let that slip to Chloe for fear of scaring her off.

“Why should we let you date Chloe?” Ryan asks, and this is the question that makes Beca snap. Now, she doesn’t really care about reeling in her sarcasm, or her attitude. She moves from the chair to stand in the middle of the room, facing the boys, and crosses her arms.

“Why should you let me?” she asks, somewhat incredulously. “Uh, how about because we’re not living in the nineteenth century, and Chloe’s not your property? Look, I get that she’s your little sister, and you guys are protective of her and you just want what’s best for her. Well, I want that for her too. She’s incredible. She’s smart, talented, beautiful, and just…Chloe. She makes me so happy, and I will do anything for her. I’m incredibly lucky to have her, because she’s probably the most important person in my life, and I’ll never do anything to lose her.”

Beca stops, and takes a slow breath after her impromptu speech. At least Tyler has a smile on his face, so she takes it as a good sign.

“Beca…” a soft, lilting voice from the doorway.

Beca turns to see Chloe standing there, her bag hanging limply from one hand and an indistinguishable expression on her face. Beca’s not sure what that expression means, and she’s also not sure how much of her speech Chloe heard.

Before she has a chance to ponder this further, Chloe strides into the room and drops her bag carelessly on the floor. She stops right in front of Beca and, without giving the brunette a chance to think, wraps one arm around her waist, her other arm cupping Beca’s neck, and kisses her.

This kiss is full of fire and passion, and Beca doesn’t hesitate to kiss Chloe back with as much energy. She can hear cat calls and wolf whistles in the background from Chloe’s brothers, but she tunes them out and closes her eyes, losing herself in the moment.

Several moments later, Chloe pulls away and gazes into Beca’s eyes. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” she says sincerely. “Thank you.”

Beca smiles back, but Chloe can see that Beca’s starting to feel a little self conscious in the moment. Keeping an arm around her waist, Chloe turns to the three men. “You guys, what are you doing here?” she exclaims, delight evident in her tone. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Well, Chloe,” Jake drawls, “when Ryan said that you were dating someone new, we figured it was our responsibility as your brothers to make sure that Beca here is suitable for you.”

Chloe groans, shooting Beca an apologetic look. “You didn’t, did you?” she asks them, and turns to Beca for confirmation.

“Well…” Beca starts, but doesn’t need to continue. Chloe can already see the truth in that one word, and lets out another groan of frustration.

“Don’t worry, Chloe,” Tyler offers before Chloe can unleash her frustrations. “We like her. She passed our test.”

“You’re the only person Chloe’s ever dated who has passed too, I might add,” Jake adds, directing this at Beca who grins in reply. She might have been a little startled when she first saw them, but now she was warming up to the brothers.

Chloe simply opens and closes her mouth a few times, at a loss for words. She settles for shaking her head, and grips Beca a little tighter.

“Alright, well now that we’re all here, how about we go and get some dinner together?” Ryan asks. “It’s on me tonight!”

Jake and Tyler nod vigorously, and make a move towards the door. Before they follow after them, Chloe turns to Beca. “I’m sorry about them,” she says softly, but Beca grins and holds a finger to Chloe’s lips.

“It’s okay,” she says in reply. “It’s actually nice that they care about you so much. That’s what family is for, right?”

“Right,” Chloe replies, and plants one more kiss on Beca before they follow the three men out of the dorm.

——————-

Fin.


End file.
